


Casual Bumblebee

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [43]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee fluff. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/419roz/going_for_a_stroll_rwby_fanartnest/cz0o1gv?context=3
> 
> Source: @RWBY_Fanartnest

Yang had insisted that Blake remain in the street whilst Yang went about her business.

So when she appeared walking down the street with a large package under one arm, her interest was piqued.

Yang put an arm around Blake's shoulder.

"Thanks for waiting." Yang said.

"What's that?" Blake asked, looking at the wrapped package.

"One of your presents. For your birthday."

"One of...?" Blake asked. "Yang, please, you don't have to..."

"You're right. I don't. I want to." Yang replied.

Blake shook her head.

"Yang..." She said, speechless, stopping in her tracks.

Yang smiled softly.

"There. That's why I love you."

"You do so much for me." Blake said, embracing Yang.

"Because it makes you happy. And your happiness is important to me." Yang said, hugging Blake.

"Okay. Let's head back." Blake said through the lump in her throat.

"Fine. But we're stopping for ice-cream. Or had you forgotten about your own love for mint chocolate chip?"

"Dust, you'll make me cry if you don't stop being so wonderful." Blake said.

"Oh, come on, Blakey. You're a Huntress. And a badass Faunaus girlfriend."

Blake dabbed at her eyes, smiling.

"Tell you what.."

"Go on." Yang said.

"Last one to the ice-cream parlour pays for both!" Blake said, breaking into a run as she finished.

"Oh, you're on!" Yang cried, following.


End file.
